


Crying Old Men

by SweetPotato



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A Year before The Rest Of The Country, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oregon Legalized it in 2014, Same Sex Marriage Legalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: "You expectin’ a call?" Fiddle asked."Nope, better not be bad news."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood to write proposals. 
> 
> That's it, that is all I got.
> 
> Enjoy I hope.

It was mid-may and Stanley and Fiddleford were sipping coffee on the couch watching whatever crap plays on cable on wednesday afternoons. They were content to stay in their robes and chill all day, that was until the phone rang, a mildly rare occurrence in the old couples house.

 

"You expectin’ a call?" Fiddle asked.

 

"Nope, better not be bad news." He answered and picked up the landline, "Hello?"

 

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan did you hear?!”" Mabel squeals into the phone.

 

"Well I ain't gonna be able to hear anything if you keep yelling in my ear like that. What's up pumpkin?" That fateful summer with Mabel and Dipper had been two years beforehand, the two were now freshmen in highschool. After sailing around with Stanford for a year he decided to come back to the shack with Fiddle, his long time life partner, to relax while Stanford flies around learning everything there is to know and teaching other nitwits. It was a peaceful life, and the growing twins came back every summer to visit the three old men.

 

"They legalized it!" She yelled again, ignoring Stans request for a quieter tone.

 

"Legalized what, you know we don’t have real news around here." He laughed into the the phone. The last news he saw on TV was about a cat and a horse becoming friends near the lake.

 

"Oregon! They just legalized same sex marriage!" Stan froze, throat closing up a bit, and tears building in his eyes.

 

"You’re not yanking my chain are ya kid?" He asked in a hoarse voice, which upon hearing made Fiddle stand up from his spot on the couch to place a gentle hand on Stan's back.

 

"Hon, Is something wrong?"

 

"Yeah why would I lie Gru-" Stan dropped the phone and turned around to face his partner with a watery smile. Before Fiddle could say anything more Stan fell to his knees.

 

"Baby they did it, Oregon said we could do it!" Stan beamed, half sobbing.

 

"You don't mean-"

 

"I do," He croaked, grabbing Fiddles left hand, "How about it Fids, after all these years would you still wanna get hitched with this grumpy old man?" The standing man raised his hand to his mouth and started crying in disbelief.

 

"Oh Stan, oh my golly, oh my-Yes!" And he fell down to his knees with him, giving him a kiss, pulling him close.

 

"I love you so much." Stan croaked, his forehead leaning on Fids.

 

"Me too, I love you, I’m, I'm so happy."


End file.
